I'm Avox I Don't Do Marriage
Marriage Means Legal Protection You Can't Do The ISIS With Me In Your Fake News Because You Need Sexually Objectified Names For That My Name Has Always Been Terrorism And I've Known Osana Bin Gaze Since All This Began I've Only Known Through The Internet Never Met Her In Person But Regardless I've Killed More People With This Computer Then I Could Ever Kill With A Firearm If She's Not A Prostitute She's Not Worth My Time Because There's Too Much Knowledge Being Left Out of The Fake News What If We Did Not Have To Escort For Money What If We Could Have The Freedom We Were Promised In The United States Constitution And These Women Could Make Their Living Through Real Life Professions The Only Thing Standing Between Us And A Nation Is Your Bias Laws That Benefit Only The Rich That Last Source Was Also Our Last Taxable Source of Income And As of 2018 No Taxable Source of Income Exists Because of The Laws I Also Know The Internet Is Not In Real Time And I Know That Eventually Either The Secret Service or Some Law Enforcement Agency Will Have To Review This Wikia or Delete It or Do Something To Intercept The New Information And That's When More Terrorism Can Take Place To Follow The Cops And Find Out Who Their Leader Is Behind All This Terrorism Your Not Gonna Win These Wars Because You Don't Allow Us The Freedoms We Need To Fight These Interlopers Where's Everyone At On This Internet Is Anyone Reading Donald Trump's Website This Is Not About Sex This Is About Burning The American Flag What Better Escort Agency To Work For Other Then NASA The Problem Is You Just Never Suspected The Actual Source of Terrorism To Compromise Your Internet Recruitment Larry Parker Told Me About Your Kind And That NASA Needed To Respond To Those Phone Calls After All Asking Questions Should Not Be This Hard When The Information Is Not New And So Far These Questions Have Unleashed Hell In Hope County Scattered The Crew of An I-400 Submarine Everywhere And Sank Another American Battleship And Now You Think I'm Dumb Enough To Start Shooting When I've Spent My Whole Life In Front of A Computer The Time To Pick Up A Gun Came And Went Pick Up A Microphone And Violate The Espionage Act Tell The World About The Endurance's Last Stand I Know This Is All On File You Just Don't Like What's On File All I Need Is A Functional Motor Vehicle To Do Far Cry 5 Because It's All About The Uplinks Either Smash Them or Hack Them Your Choice But In The End It's All Terrorism There's Never Been A Lawful Path Delly Cartwright Managed To Hack The Radio Tower That's All That Was Needed To Patch Into The Rest of The Uplinks Before I Could Reach Dutch's Island Lawfully I Was Intercepted At The Hole Station Before I Could Reach The Transfer To Dutch's Bunker Terrorism Is Easy On The Planetary Surface Because All I Need Is A Computer For That The Car Comes In When I Need To Be In Range of The Uplinks So Far After That Last Hack I've Not Needed To Be In Range of Any of The Uplinks Here From The City Limits of Springfield I've Managed To Achieve Endless Victory As Delly Cartwright Has Now Just Took Out John Seed With At Least One Region Liberated Outside Dutch's Island We Now Got Surface Access Faith Seed Can Be Reasoned With And Jacop Seed Won't Survive The Upcoming Deal That We're Gonna Make Between Faith Seed And La Santera In Regards To Expanding Espiritu Santo I'm Not Much Different Then John Seed Except I'd Have NO All Over The County Because of Who Is Actually Responsible When John Seed Is Establishing NO All Over The County That's When You Got What I Had At Hole Station Now I Know Why The YPJ Loves What They Do In Rojava “I spent my entire life looking for more things to say no to.” I Know Governments Hate The Word "No" So Far I've Been Getting Entire JSF Units Killed Behind Enemy Lines With The Word "no" I Don't Know What It Is About Americans That They Don't Like The Word Know But It's Showing Everywhere Even In Rojava John Seed And Someone Among The Angels Is Not Getting Along In Far Cry 5 That Angel Escaped From The Fourth Reich Station Turns Out Motorized Armor Is Vulnerable To Cyberattacks As Well I Was Skyclad All I Had Was The Universal Charger Around My Neck With That The CPU Did The Rest Bastards Took My Uniform I Want It Back You Think I'd Even Wanna Wear Your Disgraceful Uniform Fuck The US National Guard I Joined The Enemy Long Ago The Only We Got When We're Skyclad Is The Universal Charger Once The Armor And Firearms Was Sabotaged Snapping Their Necks And Opening Hydraulic Doors Was Easy Then I Finally Killed Someone With A Modified Russian Rifle And I Had A Firearm I Made It All The Way To Dutch's Bunker And Left The Last Hack For The Junior Deputy At The Radio Tower Subterranean Warfare Is Easy Just Get The Firearm And Kill Everyone Without One There Was Only Two Guards In That Whole Bunker With An Actual Firearm I Killed Both The One With The Firearm I Killed While He Was Repairing Machinery And I Did All That In My Birthday Suit Because I Can Kill In Real Life You Don't Advantage of The First Spawn Because You Have Limited Numbers of Infantry You Can't Just Get In Any Car And Drive Off Like In Far Cry 5 Once I Got To The Planetary Surface I Was In Chamberlain Maine I Found A Wrecked Car Crashed Into A Telephone Pole With Two Skeletons In It I Removed The Skeletons And Pushed The Car To A Nearby Garage I Had To Recover Various Parts To Restore The Car This Was Easy As Most of The Wrecks In The Ghost Town Had The Parts I Needed The Front End Was Smashed In And All I Needed Was A Replacement Radiator The Engine Block Was Not Damaged I Also Charged The Battery With The Universal Charger And The Car Only Had One Headlight So I Had To Wait Until Daytime To Return To Springfield When I Got To Springfield I Left The Car Just Outside The City Limits So That Any Potential County Disputes Would Compromise The Legal System All The Way To The President Now I'm Just Trying To Buy A Lighter And That's Not Easy When Your Mom Is Around I Already Got A Flashlight And The Universal Charger I Can Build Out of An Alternator Crank And Crocodile Clips However In My Current Situation I Can't Do Anything Beyond The Internet The Far Cry 5 Story Missions What's All That ? ? The Only Objective Is To Stay Alive If You've Managed To Do That Then You've Already Won The Game Because Even If The Whole World Falls Apart Your Still Alive And Your Someone's Avox Whose Mockingjay Has Not Found You Yet That's What Alyssa Taught Me In The Academy It's The Government's Responsibility To Reason With Terrorists And It's The National Guard's Responsibility To Protect Everyone If The Government Shirks This Responsibility That's Not Our Problem We Just Protect Who We Can Including Ourselves Most People Assume When They Pick Up A Gun Other People Who Gonna Join Them We've Learned That No One Will Fight For Us We Must Fight For Ourselves Because We Are Avox And Even Marriage Is Beyond Our Reach The Only Good American Is A Dead American There's No Justice In A Dictatorship And All Governments Are Dictatorships There's No Such Thing As Democracy We Got Two Years Left Until Disclosure Is Made And By Then Your Vote Will Also Have Been Criminalized